


Breaking the Unbreakable

by tazzy10



Series: Dirige le Monde [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is breaking apart and amongst the pieces is Theo, who for once isn't a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Unbreakable

Stiles could barely breathe as he watched his dad get carted into the back towards the emergency surgery room. He wanted to simultaneously scream and stay quiet as to not bring the attention from his father who needed all the help he could get. Stiles was angry at everyone but mostly at Scott. His so-called “best friend” that left him and believed some newcomer over him. Now, because of that his father was lying in that hospital bed being worked on so that Stiles would hopefully not lose another member of his family, would not be left alone as the last Stilinski. 

Someone sat next to him and without looking up Stiles knew who it would be. “Why Theo?” Stiles murmured, his head not leaving his hands. Theo shifted beside him slightly, “Believe what you want, but all I did was tell you where your dad was. I had nothing to do with him getting attacked, it was just convenience of the timing. I would not have attacked the Sheriff of Beacon County Stiles, give me a little more credit than that.”

Stiles finally looked up and over at Theo with tired eyes, “My dad is in there and could die and he’s it. He is all I have left and I just can’t Theo. I can’t.” Stiles swallowed carefully and tried to hold back tears as he looked away because even if he was breaking down he would not cry in front of Theo. 

Theo watched the human that he had toyed with and realized that he didn’t like this broken version of Stiles. He enjoyed the human’s spark, his will to fight more than this shell that was falling apart. “What if you weren’t alone Stiles? What if you had that someone you so desperately need?” Before Stiles could answer, one of the nurses who had brought his dad back barged out and Stiles knew she was going to find Melissa. He turned to Theo only to find that the other boy had disappeared. Confused, Stiles whipped his head around trying to find where Theo had gone only to be interrupted by Melissa telling him his dad was going to be okay.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was numb as he was being told that his dad was again dying because of something that the doctors couldn’t figure out. All he knew was Theo might have an answer and he needed him to show up. He couldn’t have cared less of Scott making a plan or anything else they were talking about. When he finally got to the house and set up everything for Scott’s sake of mind, he just sank to the steps and waited knowing Theo would be here. 

Sure enough, Theo appeared in the doorway not twenty minutes into the wait. Stiles looked up and Theo smirked as he looked down at the mountain ash before he stepped over it with ease. Stiles knew that the real talk he wanted to have with Theo would be hindered by Scott trying to play detective up the stairs. They talked but the real conversation was in their eyes and when Theo shoved Stiles back, it was softer than it could have been and they both knew it. 

Finally, they had figured out what was wrong with his dad and had fixed it. Stiles even had gotten to talk to him once he woke up. However, Stiles knew that he needed to talk to Theo. One that would not be eavesdropped on by any other person. So, after being forced out of the hospital to let his father rest and to go clean up himself, Stiles took off and found himself staring down at the river on the bridge where Theo’s sister had died. 

“I don’t know who the bad guys are anymore.” Stiles said to the air, knowing that he wouldn’t acknowledge this stuff out loud unless he felt like he was alone, even if he knew he probably was not. “I don’t know how much more I can take with being human in this city that is dominated by supernatural creatures. My dad isn’t safe here with everything trying to tear him apart. I’ve lost my pack, who are trying to get me back, yet I don’t even know if I want to go back knowing there is a chance of being betrayed again. I have blood on my hands that I cannot wash off. Mostly though, I’m so damn tired.” 

Stiles watched the water flow without stopping as he felt Theo come to stand next to him on the bridge. Neither boy felt threatened, despite the history between them. “Maybe…“ Stiles started, stopped, and then started again, “Maybe, you should have left me in that fire.” 

Theo stiffened, “If I had wanted you dead, Stiles, then don’t you think I would have left you in that fire. Or even maybe have let that chimera rip your throat out. That is not what I want, not even close and I’m not the bad guy. I’m just someone who wanted a pack, who wanted to be accepted and cared for by my own kind, and I have that now. However, just because I’m not black and white in the morals doesn’t mean I’m the enemy.”

Stiles let out a self-deprecating laugh, “I have tried to live in the grey, have tried to point out to Scott that there are reasons for everything and sometimes those reasons are good enough to kill someone, but that has never been the kind of thing that Scott does.” Stiles turned suddenly and locked eyes with Theo, “Maybe you’re not the enemy but you’re not a good guy… and maybe perhaps… I’m not a good guy either.”

Theo let out a soft, real smile, “Then maybe, you’re not as alone as you think you are.” Stiles tilted his head slightly confused, “But I’m human. How could I even help your pack?” Theo snorted, “Stiles, I know that you’ve been told that you’re a spark. That’s not just a tiny thing that everyone has. Not to mention you still have the lingering darkness left of the Nogitsune, if someone taught you how to use those things correctly you would be unstoppable.”

Stiles thought about it, because if nothing else Theo has never lied to him about anything while Scott not only has lied to him but has not trusted him several times. He looked back towards the river, nodded and turned back to Theo who was still watching him easily, “Alright but I get to punch you once for Lydia.” 

Theo laughed as he smiled, “Sure Stiles, if that is what it takes.” Stiles smiled, his first real one in what had felt like a month and without warning decked the hell out of Theo who fell back and of course with his balance skills, Stiles fell on top of him. Theo quickly rolled them over and was hovering over Stiles as he quietly started speaking, “You’re not alone anymore. You have me. You have my pack and soon you’ll have your own power to protect yourself, your dad, and us.”

Stiles gently smiled and in a move he would remember for the rest of his life, he tilted his head back and bared his throat for once letting his actions speak more than his words. Theo let his eyes go gold and slid his fangs out and leaned down feeling the rush as the bond snapped into place. 

Neither spoke for a moment as they finally got up and smiled at the other. Stiles was the first to break the silence, “So what’s the plan now, Theo?” Theo smirked and started walking back towards Stiles’ car knowing that Stiles would follow, “Well, we have to deal with the monster the Dread Doctors created, but first… we’re going to get you some control over that power of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as 500 words and I kept adding until I forced myself to stop. Enjoy!


End file.
